The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having therein a developing means which can be installed in a copying machine, printer or facsimile, each of which use an electronic photographic method.
In recent years, in the field of electronic photography, required is higher durability of a developer (which is toner), and a longer maintenance cycle. Specifically, regarding the higher durability of the developer, the big problem is scattering of the developer.
Developers having a lower amount of electrical charge, are scattered by the rotation of developer carrier (which is a developing sleeve), which faces the image carrier (which is a photoconductor drum), from the downstream of the developer carrier with respect to the rotating direction of the developer carrier. As a counter measure for the above problem, proposed is a developing means wherein an air vent of an air duct of a scattered developer suction means is formed as described in Patent Document 1, and the scattered developer is sucked through the air vent, and thereby, the image forming process members (which are structure members) or the transfer materials (which is sheets) are prevented from being dusted with stray developers.
[Patent Document Japanese Tokkaihei 8-220882]
However, in the image forming apparatus providing the above-mentioned developing means, the developers scattered from the developing means accumulate in the air duct of the scattered developer suction means, and the air vent is blocked, requiring periodic cleaning. Further, when the user cleans the scattered developer suction means installed in the developing means or its air duct, it is very difficult for the user to make clean them, because the air duct is very thin.